dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Instant Kamehameha
& Kid Buu: & & (Planet Burst) & & (Kamehameha) |similar='Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha Instant Spirit Bomb Teleporting Vanishing Ball' }} Instant Kamehameha (瞬間移動かめはめ波) is a combination of the Instant Transmission and Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan form. The technique is known as the Warp Kamehameha in the ''Budokai'' video game series, where Kid Buu uses his own version; a combination of the Planet Burst and Kamehameha. Overview First, Goku charges up for the Kamehameha up to, "Ka... me... ha... me..." Then, he uses the Instant Transmission to transport in front of the opponent while he is still charging the attack. Finally, saying the final syllable "...ha!", Goku fires the attack against the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. The attack requires enormous concentration on the part of the user, as the Instant Transmission technique must be performed without use of the normal concentration pose (placing the index and the middle fingers on the user's forehead), at the same time as gathering the enormous amount of ki required for the Kamehameha. Goku uses this attack during his fight with Perfect Cell. Goku begins by flying into the air and charges a Kamehameha with a massive amount of ki, so much that Cell states it has enough energy to destroy the Earth. This causes Cell and the Z Fighters to believe that Goku will not fire the attack. However, Goku continues chanting the syllables for the attack, causing the other Z Fighters and even Cell to panic at the possibility that Goku would risk destroying the planet in an attempt to kill Cell. However, before firing the beam, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Cell and then fires the attack point-blank. The astounding, sheer power put into the blast is enough to literally vaporize the top half of Perfect Cell's body. However, due to having Piccolo's regenerative ability in his cells, Perfect Cell is able to regenerate his torso and continue the fight. The attack also significantly drained both of their ki reserves (Goku from utilizing the attack, and Cell from regenerating from it). Goku later uses a toned down version to defeat Pikkon after figuring out the weakness of his Thunder Flash Attack. However, Goku appears at Pikkon's side rather than in front of him to blast him off of the stage. Much later, Goku also uses the technique during his battle against the God of Destruction Beerus: in order to catch the God of Destruction off-guard, Goku teleports around him thanks to his Instant Transmission and then fires his Kamehameha at Beerus. However, Beerus blocks the attack and the fight then continues. In Dragon Ball Super, Super Saiyan Blue Goku used this technique against Toppo. Appearances in games Goku uses the Warp Kamehameha during his meteor attack in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, and as one of Super Saiyan Goku's special techniques in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden and the ''Budokai'' series, this attack is not exclusive to Goku's Super Saiyan state, as he can also perform the Warp Kamehameha in his Super Saiyan 3 and base forms respectively. Also in the Budokai series, the attack is performed slightly different from its usually way: Goku slams the opponent to the ground, but the opponent quickly recovers and fires a Ki Blast at Goku while the latter charges the Kamehameha. Goku then uses Instant Transmission and fires the prepared Kamehameha attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, as well as in the following Budokai games, Kid Buu has his own variation of this attack which is a combination of his Planet Burst and Kamehameha techniques: Kid Buu rushes at the opponent, attacks them with several physical attacks, smashes them away, then flies up and prepares a Planet Burst, throws it at then opponent and, as they are trying to hold the attack back, Kid Buu charges and launches a large Kamehameha at them. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Cell has this technique as one of his special attacks and there is also a variation of this attack called the Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Goku starts the attack off by hitting the opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks, then using the attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the Instant Kamehameha is almost fully unblockable (it can sometimes be dodged with the proper timing). In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the attack is Super Saiyan Goku's Ultimate Super, and can be dodged (with intricate timing), but not blocked. In the ''Raging Blast'' games, it is one of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Super Attacks. Goku can also use the attack in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. It is called Instant Transmission Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Super Saiyan 3 Goku also uses it in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, as part of a rush which is his ultimate attack. It is possible to perform a move similar to the Instant Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas; to perform it, the player has to charge a special attack like a Galick Gun, then teleport to the enemy and release it. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears under the name Warp Kamehameha. It is an Ultimate Skill used by Super Saiyan Blue Goku as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Eternal Rival". In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, Super Saiyans will automatically teleport to their target if using a chargeable ki blast Super. Warp Kamehameha appears as one of Goku's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, but on some of Goku's cards it is referred to as Teleport Kamehameha. The technique also appears in J-Stars Victory Vs under the name Instant Transmission Kamehameha as one of Goku's Special attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Instant Trans. Kamehameha and is Perfect Cell's Final Ultimate Combo. Trivia *Sean Schemmel, the most well-known English voice actor of Goku, has stated that the scene where Goku uses the Instant Kamehameha against Cell is his favorite scene. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Combined techniques Category:Energy waves